Hunger Games
by JessicaStar23
Summary: This is the first chapter of the Hunger Games. Please let me know what you think.


I slowly pushed through the waist high grass until I reached an opening. People from district 12 weren't allowed to go into the forest, but my mother and little sister Rose would starve if I didn't.

My Father actually died in these woods because the capitol found him, and shot him. He died when I was only 8 and my sister Rose wasn't even born yet. He taught me how to use a spear and bow an arrow.

Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday I would sneak into the woods to collect rabbits, squirrels, even the occasional bird.

My black boots squished in the ankle deep mud.

"Perfect" I whispered as I aimed high into the oak trees. A small squirrel sat on a large branch.

I took a deep breath then let the arrow sore through the wind and hit the squirrel in the gut.

I crept over to it and looked down at it. It wasn't my arrow. It was a white arrow with red feathers. I instantly thought the capitol would know I was here for sure. My heart started to beat faster as I slammed myself into the ground.

Then, a clam, gentle voice startled me.

"What are you doing? That was my shot". It wasn't the capitol.

I pushed myself half up and locked eyes with a tall, pale boy, who looked about my age. He had dark brown hair and golden eyes.

I sighed.

"I thought you were the capitol" I quietly said.

He smiled.  
>"Well I can assure you, I'm not" he said picking up the squirrel.<p>

"Who are you anyway?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Katniss, what's it to you?" I snapped, getting to my feet.

"I'm was just wondering why you were out here catnip" he replied in his clam tone.

"Katniss!" I yelled.  
>"What district are you from, I haven't seen you around before" he asked, ignoring what I said.<p>

"12" I mumbled picking up my arrow that had missed the squirrel.

"Country girl aye" he said in a slow voice. I gritted my teeth together. District 12 was the poorest district, so we got nicknamed 'Country'.

I hated being called that.

"Excuse me, you have no idea what it's like to live in district 12! Every year 150 people starve to death! But you wouldn't know that would you? Because your from such a perfect district!"

I shouted practically in his face.

He stood there calm as I turned around and began to walk away.

"I do know what it's like" he muttered.

I looked over my shoulder.

"How would you know what it's like?" I asked in a foul tone.

He smiled.

"Katniss, what do you think I'm doing out here? Doing this for fun? Risking my life for nothing? I have to feed my town as well"

I suddenly fell silent. I felt like such an idiot. He was right.

I turned to face him and walked to his side.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled looking at the muddy ground we were standing in.

"It's ok" he whispered. All of a sudden, a loud bang filled the forest.

We dropped to the ground.

"It must be the capitol, the must of heard me shouting" I whispered.

He didn't reply.

Another loud bang echoed through the trees. Then a huge plane started to hover above us.

"Run this way!" he yelled gripping my hand.

We bolted through the bushes. I was a fast runner, faster than all the boys in my district. I guess this boy was fast too, he must have had practice.

We jumped over logs and raced though pounds. The large ship was right on our tracks.

"We won't be able to outrun it!" I cried out, hoping could hear me over the wind from the ship.

"I know! Follow me" he shouted and ran through the trees. Just as I was beginning to get puffed he grabbed my hand again and lead me down into an underground area in an old willow tree. We both sat under the base of the tree, peering through the hole, not making a single noise.

We saw a large heavy looking rope crash into the ground from the plane.

3 men jumped onto the ground wearing huge crystal armour. They had massive guns loaded in their hands.

I carefully whispered

"Will they find us?"

"They shouldn't. There a few yards away"

I didn't want to risk anything so I grabbed a steam with lots of leaves on it and covered the opening with it, so they wouldn't be able to see us.

After a while, there was silence.

"I think there gone" the boy slowly whispered in my ear.

As we stepped out of the willow tree, we heard a high pitch scream. It sounded like a little girl. We both ran peered over a large log.

A red-head girl was being grabbed by the men.

"What are they doing?" I whined, louder than I should have.

"Shh. I don't know" he muttered gaping at the girl.

She punched and kicked and shouted but it was no use. If the capitol finds you in the wood, they make you suffer a horrible death, thankfully my dad had a quick and painless one.

One of the men grabbed a log and held it vertically.

Another man shoved the girl against it, while the last man wrapped rope around her.

She was fighting as hard as she could.

"Can't we do something" I whispered in distress. He shook his head.

Then she let out a squeal. One of the men had shot her in the knee.

I turned my head away and didn't want to look again.

After a while of agonizing screams I looked back again.

The men whispered something to her and then left, flying away in the plane.

_Finally!_ I thought _I can go and help her._

I went to leap over the log when the boy pulled me back.

"They've set bombs all around her"

I knelt down and wanted to scream. This was so unfair. Nothing I could do would help her.

Just as I thought, all hope was lost, she turned her head and locked eyes with me. She moved her mouth as said

"Help me".

I looked away and looked at the boy.

"We have to get back to our districts" he quietly said and stood up.

"Wait, can't we at least let her stop the suffering"

He raised an eye brow.

"Shot her with my arrow" I pushed out the words, not wanting to say it.

He slowly nodded.

We both walked carefully around a circle and went face to face with her. We were a few yards away.

I lifted up my bow and aimed. This was by far one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life.

Before I let my arrow go I said

"I'll make the pain go away" then flung the arrow to her.

That was that.

I looked at the boy

"Let's go" he said and pulled me to his side.  
>After a while of silence I whispered "What's your name?" And he replied "Gale".<p>

7 years later.

"Rose, where's mum?" I asked rushing around the house. Today was the worst day of the year. Reaping.  
>"She went outside, why?" asked Rose in her innocent voice. I loved her so much.<p>

"She was meant to be getting the white clothes ready for today" I sighed. My mum was the best at sewing.

I walked outside and saw mum in the garden feeding Rose's goat.

"Mum, what are you doing? Come on and have a shower" I demanded and she did.

Hours went by and before I knew it, we were at the large stadium.

A women with pink short hair took the stand

"Welcome ladies and gentle men to the annual Hunger games!"

The hunger games is were you have a fight to the death and only one comes out.

There was a girl and boy glass jar and how ever old you were, that's how many tickets you got in there.

"Let's start with the girl's cup, shall we" she began and walked over to the jar. I glanced at Rose, I knew she was scared.

"Rose Everdeen" she called out. My heart stopped beating. I didn't know what to do so I pushed through the crowd and yelled "I volunteer!" Everyone grew silent. I regained my voice

"I volunteer as tribute" Then a boy's name got called out

"Peeta Malarge" He joined me in the stand.

We both had tears in our eyes.

"I give you the tributes from distict 12!" she shouted.


End file.
